All you need is Love
by Venus.Anadyomene
Summary: Toute petite fanfiction censée être humoristique, ou presque. Petit clin d'œil au film Fight Club. Sasuke x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : .Iane.-88

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio.

- Dialogue des personnages

« » Pensées des personnages

All you need is Love

Chapitre 1

_Je suis le cœur brisé de Sasuke._

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami qui est aussi mon meilleur ennemi.

C'est à ce moment là que les gens qui vivent la même chose sont censés m'applaudir sans grande conviction et me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux.

Mais je commence à croire que je suis le seul idiot capable de se mettre dans des situations pareilles.

Donc, je suis me suis effectivement amouraché d'un baka à tignasse blonde, nommé Naruto. J'ai pourtant essayé de me le cacher, de m'en dissuader mais rien n'y fait. Je suis condamné à aimer cette pile électrique sur pattes.

Pour résumer la situation, en plus d'être quelqu'un de froid et distant, d'être un « glaçon » comme dit Naruto, je suis gay.

Je suis un glaçon gay.

Mais le problème n'est pas là, c'est surtout que celui que j'aime est amoureux d'une autre personne. D'une dénommée Sakura, une espèce de grosse guimauve rose gluante et collante, et surtout dénudée d'intelligence.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me venger.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : .Iane.-88

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio.

- Dialogue des personnages

« » Pensées des personnages

All you need is Love

Chapitre 2

_Je suis la vengeance narquoise de Sasuke._

Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste. C'est officiel.

Mais comment, COMMENT, est-ce possible qu'elle ait su voler le cœur de Naruto alors que moi j'en suis incapable ? Surtout qu'elle n'y porte aucune importance, vu que cette greluche me veut moi. Je lui ferais payer sous peu.

Il est 21h et je moisis dans ma maison trop grande. Je regarde la télé, je zappe les 500 chaînes différentes sans trouver quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

Je me réfugie dans la bouffe, j'avale tout ce qui me passe sous la main. L'ennuie me fait perdre les pédales, vraiment.

21h30, je suis de retour sur le canapé. Je comate devant un programme de télé-réalité stupide ou des grosses pouffiasses et des machos de secondes classes s'affrontent avec acharnement, montrant parfois les crocs. Ridicule.

22h15, je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. Ca me changera sûrement les idées. Et ça me fera patienter en attendant de pouvoir accomplir mon plan… machiavélique.

22h35, 22h55, 23h15, 23h25.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu un siècle, je n'aurais pas été étonné que mon corps ait fossilisé ou bien que mon visage se soit décrépi et que mes cheveux soient devenus blancs. Mais non, j'ai toujours 16 ans, et j'attends.

23h45. Je me met en route vers la maison de Sakura, armé jusqu'au dents.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant chez elle, je sens mon cœur qui palpite. Non pas que j'ai des remords, au contraire, je boue d'impatience. Je décide de passer par le toit, et de m'introduire par la fenêtre de sa chambre laissée ouverte à cause de la chaleur ambiante.

Et elle est là, cette salope aux cheveux roses. Même quand elle dort elle n'est pas jolie. Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle puis.. je commet l'acte le plus affreux et le plus plaisent de mon existence.

00 :00, l'Heure du crime.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : .Iane.-88

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio.

- Dialogue des personnages

« » Pensées des personnages

All you need is Love

Chapitre 3

_Je suis l'absence totale de surprise de Sasuke. _

Ce matin, le réveil fut brutal.

C'est un cri perçant qui résonnait dans tout le village qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je passe donc ma tête par la fenêtre, pour comprend ce qui se passe. En bas, je vois l'Amour de ma vie accompagné de Kiba, Shino, et Shikamaru qui se dirigent vers la maison de Sakura.

- Eh, Sasuke ! M'interpelle Naruto

- Nhh ?

- T'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Viens avec nous !

En deux temps trois mouvement je sortis de chez moi pour les accompagner. Arrivés devant la maison de la grognasse, plus personne ne dit un mot.

Sakura se précipite alors vers nous.

- QUI A FAIT CA ?

Tout le monde était étonné de voir ce.. Cette chose. Tout le monde sauf moi.

De mon côté, je jubilais intérieurement.

- Oh mon dieu ! Dit Naruto. Quelle horreur !

La guimauve avait maintenant quelques touffes de cheveux par-ci par-là sur le crâne. Il ne restait quasiment rien de sa « magnifique » chevelure. Celle-ci était en larmes, au bord de l'implosion mentale.

- MON DIEU, MON DIEU !

Naruto se tenait les côtes, tellement il riait.

- Tu es vraiment très laide comme ça ! La « consola »-t-il.

- Sasukeeeeee ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Qui à pu me faire ça, qui ?! Aide-moi, Sasuke-kuuuuun

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Désolée, je ne peux pas te venir en aide. Mais Naruto à raison, tu es encore plus laide qu'avant.


End file.
